ME-1
"The world doesn't always have to be changed in broad strokes - Sometimes it can be changed one heart at a time." Official Description I have been inspired by Stan Lee's Just Imagine series and Bruce Timm's Justice League: Gods and Monsters to make my own twist on the icons of DC. Where both of Lee and Timm took DC characters and reimagined them with different alter egos, powers, etc, I have decided to construct a new trinity that mirrors the OG (Knight Owl is Batman, Kon-Zod is Superman, Aristomache is Wonder Woman, and Drake Gibson's Flash is also a member of the four person trinity: quadnity?). I intend to make all three represent different, often secondary or tertiary aspects of the OG trinity: Knight Owl is more soldier than detective (one man war on crime), Kon is more alien than human (I think an essential feature of Superman's being is how human he is, his alien status ultimately to explain his godly powers for the most part), and Aristomache is more warrior than princess (she is not as different to the OG Wonder Woman, but the idea of combat and it's importance is more important to her essence, hence her name, but she is very dipolamtic. one key difference is she enjoys combat on to a sporting degree; it's genuinely fun for her. I think of her as a serious Thor). This is also my attempt to construct a DC universe, as Lee did, and Nolan did with the Dark Knight Trilogy, that matches my style and vision. This means there will be much influence from Marvel (specifically the Netflix series, Daredevil), but the characters will be exclusive to DC, so I could ideally have this idea modified very lightly and published to screen. It has been described that DC is about the Greek pantheon of superheroes, and Marvel is about heroes that are actual people. If that's true, then Earth-53 is about people who ascend to godhood. Notable Residents *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Dawn Lilith Beaumont *Drake David Gibson *Kon-Zod *Abigail Gordon *Jacques Worther *Benicio Delgado *Helena Maria Bertinelli '' *''Evey Harper? *Patricia Kelley *Aaron Hawke *Devin Richardson *Thaddeus Dougan Tucker *Lucious Morgan Holt *Michael Daidalos Holt *Sophronia *Henri Ducard *Rila Yamashiro *Harvey Dent *Cecily Dawes *Troy Clancy Hamill *Robert Leto *Roland Desmond *Frederick Rollo *''Dumas?'' *Daniel West/Jean-Paul Dimmesdale *Elliot Skolimski *Eobard Jäger *Adeline Miranda Waller *Darius Stone *Sasha Bordeaux *Maxwell Lord IV *Wade Eiling *''Erica Eiling?'' *Harrison George Wells *Francisco Paco Ramon *Lonnie Machin *Felicity'' Smoak?'' *Frances Smoak? *Richard Barrison *Karen Steuben *Charles Duffy *Leonard Snart *Lisa Snart *Kimiyo Hoshi *Edward Nashton *Evan Blake *Eric Needham *Derrick Coe *Jonathan LaMonica *Athena *Hephaestus *Aristomache *Alcaeus *Exoristos *Phorcys Poseidonson *Proteus Poseidonson *Pamela Lillian Isley *Hugo Moriarty *Roman Sionis *Garfield Lynns *Alexander Luthor *Egon Kruger *Victor Zsasz *Brainiac x (Brainiac) *Brainiac x (Telos) *Wei Lǐ *Weimin Sui (Yongzheng) *Warren Harland Donovan *Maurice Winter *Leonid Kovar *Ryand'r *Koriand'r *Komand'r *Tasmia Mallor *Lobo *Soranik Natu (To be rebooted) *Uxas *Mongul Locations *Earth *Olympus **Themyscira Notable Organizations *Checkmate **Department of Metahuman Affairs ***Project 7734 ***Protocol 10 *Leviathan (Earth-53's SPECTRE) **Spyral (Earth-53's Quantom) *The Order of Purity (Sacred Order of Saint Dumas) *The Black Spiders *Copperheads Notable Items *Athene noctua *The Interceptor *T-Spheres (to be renamed)? *Lazarus (To be renamed, or Lazarus will be the name once the Order of Purity gets their hands on it) *The Warkiller Sword *The Godkiller Sword Species *Humans *Ma'aleca'andrans (Kryptonian) *Coulans (also Kryptonian) *Talokites *Ungarans *Korugarans *Kwai *Czarnians *Tamaraneans Links */Official Soundtracks/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:Earth-53